Dovahkiin y el viaje helado
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Un nuevo dragón aparece en Skyrim, los Dovahkiin tendrán que descubrir el porque de su existencia mientras buscan una espada ancestral enterrada en lo más hondo de Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a Alice Targaryen**

Un Khajiita solitario cruzaba con paso firme el lecho helado de un pequeño lago interior. Una extensa llanura se extendía kilómetros en todas las direcciones, un lugar sin árbol, roca, cueva u otra cobertura. Un lugar perfecto para una emboscada aérea. A su espalda se elevaba en el horizonte una gran cordillera que se perdía entre las nubes. A izquierda y derecha a una distancia de varios días se veían picos solitarios que se superponían en la distancia, escarpados, como espadas y cuchillas afiladas hasta el extremo por los mismos dioses.

Frente a él, tras una marcha de varias leguas se hallaba su destino, la ciudad de Hibernalia y en su interior el Colegio. Acontecimientos fuera de su control le habían mantenido alejado de sus deberes como archimalo, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de volver en un tiempo de calma. Aun recordaba el cuerpo de Alduin desintegrándose mientras absorbía su alma.

Ahora tenía oportunidad de descansar, pero no le permitían hacerlo. Los dragones aun seguían causando estragos por todo Skyrim. Como Dovahkiin su deber era acabar con ellos, pero no solo tenía esa obligación, era responsable de su propio batallón del Imperio, debía mantener al Colegio a salvo de los miedos del exterior que temían los poderes de los magos, porque no eran capaces de comprenderlos y por si fuera poco los Barbas Grises le llamaban tan a menudo que prácticamente vivía con ellos.

- Me tienen yendo de un lado a otro de este maldito infierno helado. Ni un rayo digno de sol.- se quejo el Khajiita mientras trepaba por la orilla opuesta del lago. Miro con resignación el cielo cubierto de nubes amenazadoras. Añoraba las selvas tropicales de su hogar, pero tenia sus obligaciones y tenia que mantenerlas por muy duras que fueran. En esas ocasiones de bajeza recordaba que tenía una casa acogedora con una mujer que le quería y cuidaba en Carrera Blanca. Hacia dos meses que no la visitaba y no podría verla en otro mes como mínimo. Le mandaría una carta cuando llegase a Hibernalia. – Y no pueden llamarme a un sitio cerca de donde estaba ¡no! Tienen que hacerme cruzar medio continente, y luego me mandaran de vuelta a buscar algo y así me tienen dando vueltas como un loco.

Y no se equivocaba, muchos que se habían cruzado en su camino varias veces creían que el Sangre de Dragón debería ir a caballo y por los senderos. En cambio el iba a pie y por medio de valles, montañas, ríos, atravesando cualquier obstáculo, le parecía más rápido que seguir el camino. Y tras meses de experiencia aprendió lo ventajoso de llegar antes de tiempo.

Añadir que tras perder su séptimo caballo a manos de un dragón, aparte de maldecir al dragón hasta que se convirtió en un esqueleto, decidió no volver a gastar ni una moneda de oro por otro, como Khajiita estaba adaptado a recorrer grandes distancias a pesar de que le resultaran molestas.

Una punzada de dolor le ascendió por la pierna, salto poniéndose frente a lo que le había golpeado. Un cangrejo del barro avanzaba hacia él haciendo restallar sus pinzas. Maldijo por lo bajo, desenfundo el mazo elfico de colores dorados y bruñidos. Espero mirando con desinterés al crustáceo, cuando se acerco lo suficiente bajo de golpe el mazo, el exoesqueleto de quitina se partió con un sonido vomitivo.

Se examino la pierna, solo había abollado parte de la armadura de las botas, tenia arreglo. Miro el cuerpo aplastado del cangrejo y con un hechizo lo convirtió en una bola de fuego. Ya había detectado el dragón que le acechaba y aprovechando el crepúsculo pensaba tenderle una trampa a él. La oscuridad aumentaba por momentos y pensaba aprovecharse de ella. Sus conocimientos sobre los distintos dragones le permitieron comprender mejor a su enemigo y la forma característica de las escamas del que se ocultaba entre las nubes grises, denotaba la presencia de un dragón con poca visión, basado en el olfato. El fuego le atraería a un campamento y el olor a quemado no le advertiría del peligro.

Recogió una buena cantidad de juncos y los ato con un par de tiras de cuero. Usando algunos harapos que llevaba siempre para las antorchas logro construir un muñeco bastante decente. Lo sentó sobre una roca a unos metros escasos de la hoguera, lo suficiente para que se viera pero no lo suficiente para que se descubriera el engaño.

Se alejo sigilosamente y oculto entre la maleza que crecía en la orilla del lago, revisando antes que no hubiera inquilinos indeseados. Espero pacientemente. Los cazadores debían esperar horas y hasta días para conseguir a su presa. Por fortuna lo que intentaba cazar era un predador a punto de saltar, o mejor dicho caer, a matar. El sol ya se había ocultado, engullido por las poderosas y altas montañas.

Su visión nocturna le permitió ver el descenso rápido y silencioso del poderoso animal. A pesar de su aspecto pesado y blindado al golpear el suelo no hubo más ruido que el que haría un felino al caer de un árbol. Sus alas grises se plegaron sobre un lomo protegido por gruesas escamas. Sus garras acariciaron la tierra para adaptarse al terreno. Su cuerpo quedo bajo a la altura de la hierba alta que crecía al oeste de la hoguera. Dovakiin quedo sorprendido ante esa forma de ataque tan encubierta. Los dragones eran seres orgullosos ese era su mayor defecto, podías verlo venir desde que saliera de su guarida.

Este dragón sin embargo, era distinto, mostraba una cautela más propia de un zorro que de una criatura poderosa y con poderes ilimitados. Se siguió acercando con una rapidez inusitada por el silencio que generaba. El Khajiita cogió su arco y lo tenso. Apunto al ala izquierda.

El ataque fue inesperado y de una velocidad que escapaba a cualquier ojo humano. Cayó sobre el muñeco de juncos mientras lanzaba un torrente de fuego por la boca. Detectó ahí el primer problema que no cuadraba, el fuego era demasiado débil y sin fuerza comparado con el fuego de cualquiera. No sé paro a pensar, soltó la cuerda y el arco silbo, la flecha atravesó la fina piel del ala izquierda. El dragón emitió un rugido de dolor al tiempo que lanzaba un nuevo chorro de fuego líquido en dirección al Sangre de Dragón.

Dovahkiin rodo por el suelo, sujeto el arco a la espalda y desenvaino el mazo mientras se protegía con el escudo de quitina. El fuego se desvió incendiando parte del campo. Flexiono las piernas y cogiendo impulso salto sobre el lomo de la bestia.

- ¡_Strun Bah Qo_! – el Thu`um genero una tormenta que cayó sobre la bestia alada. – ¡_Tiid Klo Ul_! – el tiempo se ralentizó, el cuello del dragón giro lentamente, sus mandíbulas se abrieron, el interior provisto de numerosos dientes se ilumino por la presencia del fuego inminente. Dovahkiin cargo su mazo de guerra y golpeo la mandíbula inferior, se escucho como los huesos se partieron en dos. El dragón se resistió mientras sacudía su cabeza de dolor.

El Khajiita volvió a golpear esta vez el otro lado partiendo la mandíbula por completo. Los músculos de las alas se tensaron y golpearon el suelo para elevarse en el aire. La piel, agujereada por la flecha, se agrieto y se convirtió en un tajo de más de un metro. No pudo emprender el vuelo y agravo su herida pero tiro al Sangre de Dragón al suelo.

Dovahkiin lanzo el mazo al ojo para cegarlo momentáneamente. Empuño el arco y apunto con una flecha detonante de magia. La flecha se rompería en el interior causando una explosión que usaría la fuerza de la Voz del dragón en su contra. La flecha más gruesa que las otras, no silbo, sonó atronadoramente como una tormenta eléctrica en su punto más alto.

Impacto en el cuello y un instante después la cabeza quedo desprendida del cuello y cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba, seguida del resto de su cuerpo. Un instante después los rayos de energía a los que estaba acostumbrado surgieron del cuerpo yaciente y sin vida y se fundieron con el alma del Dovahkiin.

Se sintió extraño como siempre que ocurría eso, las fuerzas se incrementaron pero a la vez sintió como los recuerdos le asaltaban. Un minuto después registro el cadáver y siguió su camino a Hibernalia. Aun tardo un par de días en llegar, pero al entrar en el pueblo se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

- ¿Rhaenys? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya has logrado recuperar ese objeto que te pedí?- pregunto sorprendido. La nórdica tenía la cara llena de arañazos y un brazo en cabestrillo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Qué que me ha pasado? ¡Qué que me ha pasado! ¡No podrías haberme advertido antes que esas malditas ruinas estaban llenas de Trols de las nieves!- Le grito Rhaenys alzando el bastón de forma amenazante.

- Te fuiste antes de que te lo dijera y ciertamente esperaba que alguien tan capaz pudiera con un par de Trols.- dijo Dovahkiin acompañándola al colegio. Se fijo en que su tatuaje de color morado estaba lleno de rasguños que le habían conferido un tono rojizo. Su pelo siempre cuidado y de un brillante dorado ahora estaba sucio, con varias ramas atrapadas en él.

- ¡Un par! ¡UN PAR! ¡Eran quince! ¡Me quede sin magia cuando llegue al octavo! ¡Y cómo un gato salvaje que conozco me pidió mi daga ígnea no pude más que huir!- exclamo indignada.

- Quince…- dijo Dovahkiin revisando sus recuerdos de aquellas ruinas. No tenía sentido tal cantidad. Siguió mirando a Rhaenys su diadema se había doblado en un extremo y su túnica de los Thalmor estaba rota en varios puntos.- Tenemos que investigar eso Rhaenys, es muy extraño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No lo sabías?- pregunto incrédula, parándose y clavando sus ojos platino en los azules de él. Le atravesó intentando ver si había mofa o burla.

- La última vez que fui solo había tres, esa población es perturbable.- dijo Dovahkiin sin desviar la mirada, había que acostumbrarse a la mirada de Rhaenys, era tan intensa que incluso cuando viajaron a ver al Emperador este no pudo sostenerla.

- ¿Perturbable? Lo que es perturbable es que yo venga medio destrozada a zarpazos y tú te preocupes de la población de engendros triojos.- se quejo Rhaenys volviendo a andar.

- Estas perfectamente, te recuerdo cuando buscamos el bastón o luchamos contra los capas de la tormenta. No me preocupe entonces y no voy a empezar ahora estas perfectamente formada para defenderte sola. Por cierto… ¿Cuántas veces te he ofrecido una de mis armaduras enanas?- dijo el Khajiita poniéndose a su altura y entrando en el colegio. Rhaenys puso rumbo a su dormitorio.

- Son distintos, íbamos acompañados en el primero y éramos un ejército en el segundo caso. Y no me gustan las armaduras.

- Lo que tú digas. Te traeré algunas pociones de mi despacho. Y llamare a esa alumna nueva… Cassandra. Tiene una habilidad única para arreglar túnicas. – dijo Dovahkiin a modo de despedida mientras Rhaenys abría la puerta de los dormitorios de los maestros.

- Estoy perfectamente no necesito ninguna poción restauradora.

- De todas formas te la traeré, y te la tomaras, te recuerdo que soy Archimago y tú solo mago de alto nivel.- recordó sin condescendencia, en realidad le daba igual su cargo pero con el tiempo descubrió lo beneficioso que resultaba su nivel social.

- Siempre recordándolo- dijo riendo Rhaenys- Esta bien me las tomare.

- Y mañana iremos a ver a los Barbas Grises, tengo la sensación de que lo que me ha pasado hace unos días y lo que te ocurrió a ti tiene algo que ver con ellos.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Ni un día de descanso me vas a dar?- pregunto riendo esperando una broma.

- ¿Te crees que yo he descansado? Está bien, de todas formas tengo que atender mis obligaciones en el colegio. La semana que viene viajaremos a la montaña de los demonios.

- ¿Aun le tienes tirria a esos vejetes por poner su castillo en la cima de una montaña?- pregunto mientras Dovahkiin se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – contesto mientras se alejaba.- Límpiate las heridas antes de que se infecten.

- No cambiara- murmuro Rhaenys cerrando la puerta. Antes de cerrarse escucho "_Te he oído_"


	2. Los problemas nunca acaban

Dovahkiin miro asombrado el rasgón que tenia la túnica de Rhaenys en la espalda. Iba de extremo a extremo. Las costuras deshilachadas estaban cubiertas por una costra de sangre seca. Examino las mangas, chamuscadas y manchadas en sangre oscura casi negra. Se había defendido con uñas y dientes, a veces daba autentico miedo y solo tuvo que rememorar su lucha con Alduin.

- Eirian dela en paz mi túnica y ven a ponerme el parche de la espalda. – exclamo Rhaenys desde su cama mientras le daba la espalda y se recogía el pelo dorado en un moño. Eirian se acerco tirando de cualquier manera el traje y cogiendo el vendaje para colocarlo con cuidado en la espalda, sintió un escalofrió al ver la herida de un color azul verdoso por la poción.

- Me explicas de nuevo porque no te está ayudando alguien que no sea yo. Esto me incomoda.- se quejo Eirian comprobando que no se despegara la venda.

- ¿Quién me mando a ese hervidero de bestias?

- Vale, vale. No te quejaste tanto cuando atravesamos medio mundo para venir aquí. - dijo Eirian mientras se daba la espalda para dejar intimidad a Rhaenys.

- Fue idea mía, ya sabes, soy una imperial orgullosa…

- …y descubriste que tus abuelos eran Nórdicos. Por eso me convenciste para venir al quinto infierno. Soy de clima subtropical y aquí es invierno veinticinco horas al día. – añadió Eirian dándose la vuelta para mirar a Rhaenys que ya portaba la armadura que le había obligado a ponerse mientras se curaba y su túnica es arreglado.

- ¿No puedes dejar de quejarte? Al final te voy a tener que dar un capón, gato salvaje. – amenazo en broma mientras le golpeaba en el hombro. Su tatuaje volvía a su morado habitual.

- Tal vez te incordie para eso. Ves que bien te queda la armadura.- señalo mientras miraba la armadura enana que le había dado. No era de un color dorado como la suya sino de un tono más parecido al bronce lo que contrastaba con sus ojos platinos.

- ¡La odio! ¿Cómo puedes moverte con esto? – se quejo mirando con resignación y repugnancia la indumentaria.

- Soy el doble de grande y se me da mejor la espada.

- Eso es lo absurdo de nuestra situación. No entenderé nunca que tú seas Archimago y yo no. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Yo fui quien encontró el dichoso basto que llevas ahora mismo colgado a la espalda. Y de que te quejas, hace una semana escuche que Tulio te ha nombrado su sucesora. – dijo Eirian saliendo por la puerta y bajando por las escaleras. A su espalda Rhaenys le seguía.

- No creo que acepte el cargo, demasiada responsabilidad. Y no podría seguir con mis aventuras. ¿A ti no te lo ofrecieron?

- ¿Quién crees que les indico en qué dirección buscar un buen general?

- Ya me lo imaginaba. No podías dejar de ayudarme.

- Es para que no creas que soy un acaparador.- sonrió Eirian mirándola por encima del hombro.

- Te refieres a lo de ¿Qué todo el mundo cree que solo hay un Dovahkiin en lugar de dos?

- Si, más o menos. La gente se pone muy pesada con que no puede haber dos. Recuerdas a los Barbas Grises, creían que eras mi escudero. ¿Luego no tuve que evitar que los mataras a gritos o a patadas? No sé cual es peor.

- Escudero… atajo de vejestorios- escupió Rhaenys con indignación.

- Contrólate un poco, la semana que viene partimos a verlos.

- No me lo recuerdes. ¿Por qué no podemos esperar un par de años?- pregunto poniendo cara de niña buena. Eirian frunció el ceño y le abrió la puerta de la torre.

- Anda sal, no me vas a convencer con esa carita de angelito. Tenemos la obligación de descubrir lo que está ocurriendo. – respondió Eirian.

- ¡Que consuelo! Tenemos que salvar al mundo… ¡Otra vez! No me quejo de mi trabajo, pero porque el mundo no puede quedarse a salvo un rato. Matamos hace un mes a Alduin y aun nos tienen haciendo recados.

- Que se le va a hacer. No quiero quedarme tanto tiempo aquí o me volverán a mandar a buscar un bastón, una máscara ceremonial o el cuerno de un dragón tuerto que saltaba a la pata coja siete veces antes de matar a alguien.- dijo Eirian girando bruscamente, Rhaenys se dio cuenta como en su dirección venia una alumna demasiado interesada en la magia destructiva, la especialidad del archimago.

- Algún día tendrás que atender a la pobre.

- El día que este maldito cubo de nieve se convierta en el infierno.

- Y yo soy la mala luego.

- No soy mal, soy antisocial desde que todo el mundo ha decidido amenazarme con convertirme en su alfombra particular.

- Luego le hundías la espada en el cráneo y tú los desbalijabas.

- ¿Para qué va a necesitar el oro un muerto?

- Y me gusta el collar que me compraste con él, ¿sabes que aumenta mis capacidades mágicas?

- Lo sé, tú necesitas más magia que yo. No tienes el mismo entrenamiento en combate.

- ¡Oye! Estoy mejorando en la defensa con el bastón.

- Y yo en cocinar sin quemar pero eso da igual. Hasta que no me dejes entrenarte seguirás teniendo una desventaja táctica.

- Alguien tan cerrado de mente no podría ser el jefe de un colegio de magos. Es absurdo.

- Vivimos en un mundo absurdo. Venga vamos para dentro tengo unos libros en mi despacho que deberías ver.

- Me has traído algún regalo.

- Por supuesto que no, por quien me tomas, ¿Por alguien que va por los pueblos?- bromeo el Khajiita accediendo a su despacho.

- Tú no has pisado un solo camino desde que naciste.

- ¿Para que voy a andar en círculos pudiendo ir en línea recta?

- Recuérdame la contabilización de dragones que nos atacaron cuando no íbamos por los caminos.- pidió Rhaenys con media sonrisa.

- Treinta y ocho en el último año.

- Ahora los encontrados en los caminos.

- Doce

- ¿Ves la péquela diferencia?

- ¡Qué más dará! Si se mueren con un soplido.

- ¡Mira! Hay te doy la razón. Los Dragones son un poco blandengues debe ser porque son unos sacos de huesos – bromeo Rhaenys haciendo reír a Eirian y a ella misma en el proceso.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su despacho de archimago. Al entrar los recibió el tibio aire, perfumado gracias al pequeño jardín que crecía en el centro de la sala. Lo rodearon y llegaron a la pequeña mesa frente a la estantería. Rhaenys se sentó en un sillón y Eirian deposito dos grandes volúmenes sobre la mesa.

Rhaenys abrió uno y Eirian le mostro lo que quería que viera. El dibujo de un dragon alargado de un tono claro. Estaba enroscado encima de una manada de Trols que gruñían y hacían aspavientos al dragón. En la página siguiente un grabado de las montañas resquebrajándose y estallando en una vorágine de fuego.

- Esto no es bueno ¿verdad?

- No, no es bueno.


	3. La profecia de los doce dragones

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Dime que es broma, por favor.- Exclamo con hastío Rhaenys mientras releía la profecía del libro.

- A mi no me hace ninguna gracia. Pero no nos precipitemos esperemos a que lo confirmen los Barbas Grises. – la calmo Eirian intentando no pensar en lo que les esperaba por delante.

Los dos últimos Sangre de Dragón volvieron a leer la profecía para memorizarla. El viaje a las montañas de Alto Hrothgar era largo y peligroso, no podían permitirse el lujo de cargar con sendos volúmenes. Ese peso extra les vendría bien para que el carcaj no tuviera deficiencias de flechas. Rhaenys empezó a leer en voz alta pues le resultaba una forma mejor que recordarlo.

"_La Profecía de los doce Dragones_

_Tras la desaparición de Alduin de nuestro mundo, la humanidad cayó en la profunda ensoñación de haber vencido a sus tiránicos dioses. Más aun eso no era cierto, los cuchillas lo sabían. Alduin regresaría en algún momento dispuesto a devorar el mundo a su paso._

_Pero incluso los poderosos Dovahkiin no fueron conscientes del peligro oculto tras la muerte de Alduin. Aquí radica la profecía de los doce. Un joven aprendiz de los barbas grises y Sangre de Dragón tuvo una revelación tras dar muerte a su primer dragón. Las almas de humano y dios se fundieron en una. El joven pudo llegar a vislumbrar que ocurriría de vencer a Alduin de nuevo._

_Murió pocos días después tras una intensa agonía en la que solo se entendían frases sueltas. Una de ellas fue la que mayor preocupación trajo a los Barbas Grises quienes ocultaron esta profecía a los ojos del mundo: Dos veces se alzara el hijo de un dios. Dos veces caerá. El mundo conocerá la destrucción de la mano de los dioses. Un pétreo dragón atacara y morirá. Una docena le sustituirá y a los seres de múltiples vistas aterrara. Aun lugar sagrado huirán y allí se cobijaran. Pero los doce no serán sino la sentencia._

_Quince días pasaran y las montañas rugirán, los mares embravecidos las tierras anegaran y valles y ríos se desmoronarán ante la unión del fuego y el agua. Y los habitantes de Skyrim perecerán por la ira del dios agraviado por la pérdida del hijo._

_Un Dovahkiin no podrá y tres sucumbirán ante el reto de aplazar la muerte del mundo. No lograran su destino alcanzar sin la espada, el báculo y el escudo hallar. Los vínculos fuertes deben ser o también perderán._"

Eirian escucho ensimismado el relato mientras daba vueltas a todo el asunto de la profecía. Rhaenys cerró el libro enfurecida y cruzo los brazos provocando el tintineo de su armadura que aumento su furia.

- No me lo puedo creer. No podían habérnoslo dicho antes de mandar a Alduin de regreso con papa. – gruño mirando el rostro inescrutable del Khajiita.

- No te precipites, discutiremos lo referente a la profecía después de hablar con los Barbas Grises. Intentare que Paarthurnax nos de audiencia.

- Desde que Alduin murió no ha estado ahí arriba. ¿Cómo piensas hablar con él?

- Tenemos un amigo común que nos ayudara.

- La última vez que lo vimos nos prometió venir…Si no estaba ocupado.

- Esperemos que no esté ocupado.

- Lo mismo digo, esos ancianos nos han ocultado la verdad siempre que han podido.- gruño Eirian mostrando sus colmillos.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta están ahí arriba y nos les llega bien el aire.- bromeo Rhaenys.

- Graciosilla como siempre. – sonrió Eirian acercándose a la mesa y recogiendo los gruesos y pesados volúmenes y los coloco en sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Cómo encontraste esos libros?- pregunto Rhaenys alzando una ceja al darse cuenta de lo rápido que lo había encontrado.

- Soy el archimago, me dieron el puesto por algo.- digo enigmático Eirian.

- Se lo preguntaste a Urag ¿A que si? – dijo Rhaenys. Los Khajiita estaban cubiertos por un grueso pelaje en todo el cuerpo, en el caso de Eirian de un pelaje negro y blanco con manchas grises. Esto impide reconocer algunas emociones pero Rhaenys estuvo convencida de detectar cierto sonrojo.- Lo sabia- afirmo sin más prueba que ese cambio imperceptible y es que esos ojos acerados no dejaban escapar ni el más mínimo e ínfimo detalle.- Debería ser yo la que ocupara tú cargo, soy diez veces mejor con la magia que tú.

- ¿Diez veces mejor en "todas" las clases de magia?- pregunto con una mueca burlona.

- Salvo la de destrucción. – accedió Rhaenys con resignación.- Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un bruto que solo piensa en la ofensiva.

- Me encantan tus cumplidos.- sonrió Eirian.- Para que quieres mi puesto, solo me quita tiempo.

- Porque tienes muchas obligaciones, eres lugarteniente de uno de los mayores ejércitos del mundo, por suerte los cuchillas ya no nos quieren ver ni en pintura, y el resto de tus obligaciones. Deberías abdicar de tu puesto y dármelo a mí así serias más feliz.

- Ni que sea un rey. Abdicar. Qué cosas dices. Aun necesito este puesto para un asunto.

- ¿Sabes que no parare? – inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Tengo mucha paciencia, y llevas tres años pidiéndome el puesto. Eres mi mano derecha. ¿No te puedes contentar? ¡Oh! Claro que no, si no es archimaga no está contenta.- dijo jocoso Eirian sentándose en el pequeño jardín. – Podemos dejar esto para otro momento, estoy cansado, llevo tres días andando sin dormir, así que a no ser que quieras compartir mi lecho tendrás que ir a tu cuarto a descansar de tus heridas.- bromeo cansado, pero su osadía le valió un buen golpe en la nuca.

- Hombre tenías que ser. Prácticamente soy tú hermana. – se quejo aguantando la risa.

- Tú eres la que lo ha entendido como ha querido. Es culpa tuya el pensar esas cosas.- se defendió Eirian frotándose con sus palmas almohadilladas la parte trasera de la cabeza. Rhaenys intento volver a golpearle de forma amistosa pero Eirian ya estaba preparado y esquivo el golpe, agarro el brazo de Rhaenys y tiro haciéndola caer sobre el banco de piedra que estaba junto al sillón.

- Menudo caballero…

- Nunca dije serlo, nos conocemos desde hace… ¿Cuánto? Ocho años ya deberías conocerme lo suficiente.

- Esperaba que con el tiempo cambiases.

- Solo cambio por ti, y no voy a hacerlo siempre.- le lanzo una sonrisa picara que le valió un nuevo intento de agresión que se lo tomo a broma entre carcajadas contagiosas. Risas que se vieron interrumpidas de golpe. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.- Adelante- gruño Eirian.

- Señor Archimago, ¿podría atenderme?- pregunto una vocecilla tímida proveniente de una delicada muchacha pequeña de rostro alargado y ojos grandes de gran expresión. Era la primera alumna que recibió el Colegio tras el nombramiento de Eirian como Archimago, el Khajiita le cogió cariño en seguida, era una niña en muchos aspectos y Eirian se sentía en la obligación de cuidarla como el padre que nunca tuvo.

- Pasa Syrina, Rhaenys ya se iba ¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo Eirian lanzándole una mirada cargada de significado a Rhaenys, mirada que entendió de inmediato. "_Vete a dormir_" Rhaenys se despidió y salió de la sala saludando a Syrina en el camino.

- Señor. Quería preguntarle por la expedición de este trimestre. ¿Cuando se realizara?- pregunto la joven con algo de temor, pocas veces veía a Eirian con su armadura para el combate cuando estaba en el Colegio.

- Aun no lo hemos decidido, el consejo se reunirá mañana para elegir la investigación. Por eso he vuelto. Cuando se decida te iré a buscar personalmente para comunicártelo. – explico Eirian levantándose a pesar del cansancio siempre tenía fuerzas para Rhaenys y Syrina.

- Gracias, señor. Ahora…

- No me llames señor Syrina solo nos llevamos diez años, quince a lo sumo. Me haces sentir viejo.- bromeo Eirian. – Ahora si no te importa tengo que vestirme y tal vez dormir un par de horas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto señ… Eirian! Ahora mismo le dejo descansar.- exclamo Syrina mientras volvía a la puerta y la abría.

- Hasta mañana Syrina.- se despidió Eirian mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Eirian dejo que el sueño le invadiese por fin y a punto estuvo de caer dormido en el suelo. Sin ningún tipo de estructura fue desabrochando las tiras de cuero y dejando caer la armadura que repiqueteaba por doquier, al caer contra el suelo de piedra. Su pelaje se erizo levemente al verse libre de su prisión habitual. Camino pesadamente hasta su cama y se dejo caer en ella.

Al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba llevar por el sueño y el agotamiento Rhaenys hacia lo propio en su cuarto aunque tuvo las ganas de dejar arreglada y colocada su armadura en una silla de madera. Intento taparse pero las heridas le molestaban por lo que a pesar del frio durmió boca abajo con la espalda descubierta.

Ambos se durmieron indagando en esa extraña profecía y su significado enigmático. Elucubrando el destino que les aguardaba en un futuro próximo. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de las poderosas fuerzas que estaban iniciando un juego que hacía diez mil años que no se repetía en el que ellos eran las piezas claves de la humanidad y el resto de seres vivos de Skyrim.


	4. Las Voces de los Grises

El Paraje de Ivar se formó en la lejanía. Rhaenys ya arrastraba los pies mirando con resignación a Eirian que se mostraba alto y con algo de arrogancia. Siempre usaba esa táctica al entrar en los pueblos para llamar la atención. Era mejor mostrar una forma de conducta digna de un militar egocéntrico que entrar sigilosamente. De la primera forma llamaba la atención pero era olvidado pronto. De la segunda no le quitarían el ojo en todo el tiempo.

Por eso debían entrar de esa forma. Necesitaban intimidad. Eirian miro de reojo a Rhaenys y su forma cansina de moverse para darle a entender que estaba cansada. Sonrió para sus adentros y apretó el paso. Oyó como Rhaenys gruñía y tenía que empezar a correr para poder seguirle el paso.

- ¿Descansamos en el hostal? – pregunto Eirian. – También podemos parar a tomar unas jarras de hidromiel.

- Prefiero dormir una noche en una cama que no esté hecha de piedra e insectos.- respondió Rhaenys dándole una patada por seguir aumentando el paso. – O vas como una persona normal o te tiro al rio.

- Vale, vale. Vamos a la de siempre, y esta vez no se te ocurra ponerte a hablar con la hija. La última vez tuvimos que estar dos días en el pueblo porque te pusiste a hablar con ella toda la noche.

- Prefiero no contestarte a eso.- dijo Rhaenys entrando en el pequeño pueblo y dirigiéndose a la posada.

- Mejor. Que tengamos que subir esa puñetera montaña otra vez. Prácticamente somos alpinistas. Cuantas escaladas llevamos ya.

- Yo dieciséis, tú veinticinco. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que llegarías antes subiendo en línea recta?

- La lógica. La distancia más corta entre dos puntos es la línea recta. Anda entra.- dijo mientras le abría la puerta de la posada.

- Gracias. Aunque la distancia más corta sea la que tenga una pendiente vertical y unas rocas del tamaño de un mamut. – dijo Rhaenys entrando y acercándose al mesero.

- Eso solo son algunas complicaciones inesperadas. – se defendió – Buenas tardes. Dos habitaciones, por favor.

- Tres monedas de oro por habitación.- dijo el encargado. Eirian le dio el dinero.

- ¿Complicaciones? Tienes una curiosa percepción de las complicaciones. A las nueve.

- A las ocho, esas nubes del noroeste no me gustan, es mejor adelantarse a la tormenta. No quiero tener que subirla durante una ventisca. Bastantes problemas dan los lobos.

- Otra noche que no puedo leer. – se quejo Rhaenys entrando en su cuarto.- Buenas noches- añadió cerrando la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Eirian salió de su habitación vestido para la ascensión, la armadura pesada de color gris pardo, el casco con cuernos de dragón le confería un aspecto aun más temible que sus ojos ambarinos cuando esta cazando. Se ajusto los guantes nuevos, y como siempre sus garras atravesaron las puntas de los dedos de cuero. Bufó hastiado de que siempre los rompiera.

Se estiro un poco y comprobó que llevaba todas las armas. Cargaba con tantas armas que nadie comprendía cómo podía soportar ese peso. Rhaenys se lo preguntaba a menudo, ella siempre llevaba túnicas de Thalmor ligeras hechas para una máxima movilidad no concebía la forma de luchar del Khajiita y menos después de ver la forma de luchar de sus congéneres.

Eirian luchaba como un batallón de hombres de piedra. Lo golpeaban el resistía y golpeaba más fuerza. Pero cuando quería podía llegar a ser un formidable oponente difícil de acertar, con una velocidad mortal.

Rhaenys por su parte luchaba usando la magia y la velocidad. Golpeaba se escabullía y volvía a golpear. Sabía donde debía golpear para derribar enemigos cien veces mayor que ella. Era una estratega nata. Lo que Eirian tenía de fuerza bruta ella lo superaba en estrategia de combate.

Eirian se acerco a la chimenea del centro de la posada y movió las brasas con el pie cubierto de la gruesa armadura escamosa. Las chipas saltaron de la madera carbonizada y se posaron en su mano hasta convertirse en una llama que contuvo con magia, fue transformado la llama en varias criaturas con las que había tenido que luchar.

Cuando escucho a Rhaenys salir de su dormitorio la llama se convirtió en ella y se lo mostro. Ella sonrió. Llevaba la túnica de los Thalmor que había reparado antes de salir del colegio. Se había recogido el pelo y lo tenía tapado con un grueso gorro. No le gustaba el frio.

- Sabes creo que esta de aquí tiene menos arrebatos que tú. – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Te aburrirían sin mí.

- Eso no te lo discuto. ¿Preparada?

- Naci preparada. - dijo Rhaenys estirándose y poniéndose los guantes de cuero para escalar.

- Pues vamos.

Salieron de la posada y bajaron por la cuesta hasta el puente que daba acceso a la ruta. Debido a la hora temprana y al amenazador tono de las nubes, no se encontraron con nadie en absoluto. Eirian como era costumbre se paro frente a la primera inscripción y la leyó. Rhaenys siguió en su ascenso sin prestarle atención. La primera vez que subieron lo fueron leyendo y discutiendo sobre su significado.

Después la actitud de los Barbas Grises para con ella hizo que odiase todo lo referente a esos vejestorios como ella los llamaba. Escucho los pasos de Eirian poniéndose a su altura. Lo vio ponerse semiagachado. Miraba todo con una atención inusitada. Rhaenys subió la mano por la espalda y entorno sus dedos alrededor del báculo. Vio el movimiento borroso por el rabillo del ojo. Se agacho y desengancho el bastón mientras un lobo negro y amenazador pasaba sobre ella y golpeaba a Eirian que lo freno de golpe.

El chasquido de los huesos al partirse le indico que el lobo ya no era un problema pero lo que vio moverse por entre los árboles si lo era. Un ser grande y blanco se movía entre ellos. Bajando entre saltos y arrancando las ramas a su paso. Gruñía y rugía, sus colmillos amarillentos goteaban de saliva. Sus tres ojos no quitaban la vista de encima de sus potenciales presas.

Rhaenys conjuro un familiar para tener tiempo para preparar una bola de fuego para pararlo y vencerlo de un solo golpe. A su lado Eirian subió junto al lobo energético. El familiar mordió en el brazo al Trol mientras Eirian golpeaba la cabeza con el escudo de Quitina. El trol se balanceo hacia atrás aturdido. Eirian no desperdicio la ventaja. Saco el cuchillo y lo hundió en la pierna seccionando el tendón hasta hacerlo caer. El familiar se desvaneció al ser golpeado por el trol. Eirian vio como la pierna comenzaba a regenerarse.

Enfundo el cuchillo y desenvaino la espada, golpeo la pierna y el filo corto pelo, piel, grasa y musculo. Al llegar al hueso la espada se partió en dos. El trol enfurecido golpeo a Eirian en el pecho lanzándolo por los aires y arrancando todos los arboles que su cuerpo encontró en el proceso. El trol se levanto cojeando y fue a por Eirian que yacía en el camino unos metros por encima de Rhaenys.

Entonces una bola de fuego del tamaño de un oso golpeo y envolvió a la criatura haciéndola arder y retorcerse de dolor hasta que sucumbió al fuego y cayó en medio del bosque. Ya estaba muerto pero su cuerpo no lo sabía y seguía convulsionándose.

Rhaenys corrió a mirar a Eirian que ya se estaba levantando.

- Tienes suerte de que estés muerto maldito engendro. ¡Acababa de arreglar esta armadura!- maldigo Eirian lanzando una bola de fuego contra el cadáver.

- Estas vivo ¿qué más quieres?- pregunto divertida Rhaenys.

- Un enemigo que no intente destrozarme la armadura. Sabes lo que me gasto al año en material. Es una barbaridad.

- Tú eres él que gasta esas absurdamente grandes armaduras.

- de no ser por esta absurdamente grande armadura no podríamos luchar como luchamos.

- Buen punto. Seguimos o vas a buscar algo.

- No, vamos a seguir. No me apetece ponerme con el cuchillo a arrancar la piel de lobo. Acabemos con esto.

Siguieron ascendiendo por el sendero. Se encontraron con algunas personas que miraban las citas y meditaban sobre ellas. Ambos siguieron avanzando sin pararse a hablar. No tenían ganas de estar allí. Él tenía obligaciones con el ejército imperial y como Thane de Carrera Blanca. Y ella en el Colegio y con sus investigaciones mágicas. En definitiva tenían prisa para confirmar la profecía o para que les dejasen seguir con sus vidas.

Pasaron la quinta, la sexta, la séptima, hasta llegar a la decima cita. Subieron las escaleras del santuario y entraron. Las salas seguían igual que siempre hundidas en la penumbra. Vieron a Arngeir sentado en un banco del vestíbulo. Se pusieron delante de él. No saludaron, la cordialidad era algo que no se podía tener con gente que no puede hablar sin destruir todo a su paso.

- ¡Oh! Dovahkiin ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- saludo Arngeir mirando a Eirian. Este puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por última vez, ella también es Sangre de Dragón.- dijo señalando a Rhaenys que ya tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Sus ojos plateados parecían proyectar veneno con furia.

- ¡Ah sí! La imperial.- dijo con soberbia como quien mira un simple insecto. Eirian poso su mano sobre el hombro de Rhaenys para contenerla, al menos hasta hallar las respuestas.

- Vamos a ver vejestorio. No me gustas y yo no te gusto. Hemos venido por una profecía, nos la confirmas y nos vamos.- gruñido con desagrado Rhaenys que pareció relajarse después de soltar aquello. Arngeir pareció querer decir algo pero Eirian dio un paso al frente.

- Hemos encontrado una profecía de la que no nos hablaste. – dijo Eirian. Arngeir miro a Rhaenys un segundo y luego presto toda su atención en Eirian.

- ¿Qué profecía?

- La de los doce dragones… - comenzó Eirian que relato todo el texto memorizado. Ambos vieron como el Barba Gris se iba poniendo cada vez más blanco. Eso no los tranquilizo. – ¿Es cierta? – concluyo Eirian al terminar de relatarla.

- Si, es cierta. ¿Cómo habéis dado con ella?

- Me ataco un dragón gris. Y ella vio una concentración demasiado inusitada de Trol de la escarcha.

- Entonces se está cumpliendo. Esperábamos tener más tiempo.

- ¿Esperábamos? – pregunto Rhaenys exasperada – Se puede saber porque no sabíamos esto.

- No lo consideramos necesario. Se supone que los doce dragones no aparecería hasta décadas después de la muerte de Alduin. – se justifico Arngeir.

- Bien, ahora lo importante donde encontramos las reliquias.

- No lo sabemos. Solo nuestro líder conoce su ubicación.

- Tendremos que hablar con Paarthurnax.


	5. Una escama en un pajar

Durante el mes y medio siguiente a la conversación con los Barbas Grises, Eirian y Rhaenys buscaron por todo Skyrim a Paarthurnax, pero el líder de los Barbas Grises no apareció. Los contactos de Eirian en el submundo y los de Rhaenys no sabían nada. Ni siquiera su última opción les ayudo lo más mínimo. No apareció, se rumoreaba que estaba en Morrowin.

Ahora mismo estaban en Carrera Blanca, en la casa de Eirian cenando tras un día duro. El Khajiita removió el estofado y olfateo el aire, bajo el fuego apartando la olla de la chimenea. Cogió el bol de madera y lo relleno y se lo dio a Rhaenys. Luego se relleno su propio plato y se sentó a la mesa frente a ella.

- ¿Dónde está Lydia?- pregunto Rhaenys mirando al pasillo. No había visto a la mujer de Eirian en todo el día.

- Me ha dejado – dijo sin más mientras comía – No la culpo es normal, nunca estoy en casa. Creo que se ha vuelto a casar. Este sitio tiene un problema con las bodas relámpago. – añadió sin darle importancia.

- Veo que te lo tomas muy bien el que te haya dejado tu mujer. – comento Rhaenys mirándole con atención. El Khajiita no aparentaba ninguna reacción negativa.

- Tampoco es tan grave. Además esto fue cosa tuya. No avisar que el collar que me diste era señal de buscar pareja. Lo hiciste a traición. – dijo Eirian sonriendo.

- La verdad, fue muy divertido ver como Lydia se te declaraba. La cara que pusiste fue de época. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar? – se mofo Rhaenys haciendo que Eirian desviara la mirada.

- Razones prácticas.

- ¿Y esas razones son?

- Como le dijera que no, volvería a abandonarnos y la vez que lo hizo tú acabaste anclada a una pared y yo con el brazo depilado a base de fuego.

- Qué romántico puedes llegar a ser.

- Hay que jugar con las reglas de este sitio y son distintas a nuestro ¿hogar? Se supone que este es nuestro hogar ahora así que no sé cómo llamar al sitio de donde vinimos. – dijo Eirian echando el plato vacio a un lado y estirándose en la silla.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, tienes razón ¿cómo lo llamamos? Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto en vez de pensar donde encontrar al maldito Paarthurnax? – pregunto Rhaenys imitando a Eirian.

- ¿No te caía bien? – pregunto Eirian recogiendo los platos y lavándolos en el barreño lleno de agua que había junto a la ventana del patio.

- Me caía bien hasta que decidió irse para liderar a los últimos dragones y no nos explico que después de matar a Alduin nos tendríamos que enfrentar al fin del mundo. – contesto Rhaenys. Se levanto de la mesa. – Creo que voy al mercado. Tengo que comprar algunas pociones.

- Tráeme limaduras de hierro. Tengo que reforzar la espada, desde que se partió en la montaña está muy debilitada y se ha vuelto demasiado frágil.

- Será porque esta partida en dos y la uniste con un hechizo de ascuas. Te dije que te compraras otra.

- No puedo tirar esta espada, es la que me regalaste cuando estábamos en Morrowin. Hemos pasado mucho juntos.- dijo sonriendo con añoranza.

- ¡Oh si! Muchísimo. Muchísimas cabezas rebanadas, eso es muy tierno.- bromeo Rhaenys poniéndose una chaqueta sobre la túnica, el invierno se había adelantado en Carrera Blanca.

- Nunca me ha fallado, no veo porque me voy a deshacer de ella.

- Eres un sentimental con tus armas. – concluyo Rhaenys saliendo por la puerta.- Ahora vuelvo.

A cientos de leguas de allí en una cueva de amplias dimensiones, en la que un castillo podría ocultarse fácilmente, doce dragones volaban sobre un monolito de granito con vetas de un mineral brillante que generaba una tenue luz azul. Emitía pulsos de luz cada vez más rápido. Un entramado de grietas llenas del mismo material iluminaba toda la enormidad oscura y oculta.

El monolito empezó a agrietarse generando más y más luz hasta que de pronto estallo con una onda de energía que ni el Thu`um más poderoso podría igualar. Un hombre de altura considerable había aparecido en sustitución al monolito volatilizado. Los dragones se lanzaron en picado y rodearon a la persona.

Este los miro con superioridad pero con un toque parecido al del orgullo paterno. Las criaturas aladas mostraron sus respetos al hombre y se agacharon con sumisión. No eran los dragones legendarios, ni siquiera podían considerarse como un dragón de Skyrim. Eran de porte lineal, de curvas suaves. Sus escamas eran diminutas y puntiagudas.

Su cuello era largo y esbelto con una fina línea morada a lo largo de la garganta. Sus cuernos eran cortos y puntiagudos, se curvaban ligeramente hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran más grandes de un profundo color azul, parecían zafiros perfectos incrustados en sus cráneos alargados de hocico profundo parecido al de un cocodrilo.

Desde las fosas nasales hasta la zona de los ojos dos crestas óseas de color rojo se delineaban, era su forma de indicar su estatus en el grupo. El dragón con la cresta más prominente y roja era el líder, él que se puso delante del hombre. Constaban con cuatro patas delgadas y musculosas y dos alas grandes y translucidas.

Su cola terminada en forma de diamante era capaz de cortar diamantes. Eran unos seres elegantes, esbeltos y sofisticados, nada que ver con sus familiares de Skyrim hechos para la lucha aérea y demostrar su poderío con orgullo y prepotencia. El hombre iba ataviado con una armadura dorada y brillante que despedía luces iridiscentes. Una capa que simulaban las alas de un dragón negro le cubrían la espalda y parte del pecho. La cara estaba cubierta con un casco de combate rematado con una corona de platino con cientos de zafiros engarfiados.

- Mi hijo ha muerto y el final comienza.- Dijo el hombre con una voz incorpórea como si surgiera de todo el mundo y de nadie a la vez- ¿Cómo van los preparativos de los otros monumentos?

- Estamos comenzando las excavaciones, mi señor. Pero milenios de abandono lo harán complicado y largo.

- El tiempo no es importante. Los Barbas Grises tampoco lo son.- añadió adelantándose al dragón. – Los Dovahkiin en cambio sí lo son. ¿Qué están haciendo los causantes de mi regreso?

- Buscando las reliquias.

- ¿Han tenido algún éxito?

- No, mi señor. Están buscando a Paarthurnax. Lo hemos ocultado. No podrán encontrarlo y sin él no podrán saber donde se encuentran las reliquias.

- Tratarlo bien, la muerte de ese traidor será cuando yo lo decida.

El hombre bajo del montículo en el que estaba o había estado el monolito causante de su regreso al mundo mortal. A lo lejos se veía una enorme fortificación que daba señales de haber sido construida por los enanos y reconstruida por otros seres tiempo después. Los dragones le siguieron con paso fúnebre. La luz proveniente del mineral mágico se desvaneció poco a poco y entonces la armadura de aquel ser mostro todo su esplendor.

Ilumino toda la cueva con una luz dorada que convirtió la piedra negra en oro incluso para el ojo más experto. Los dragones deslumbrados por el poderío de su señor se atrevieron a admirar dicha maravilla sin aflojar el paso.

En la fortificación, a miles de metros de profundidad de la superficie dos argonianos curtidos en batalla, con cientos de cicatrices que lo demostraban, vigilaban de cerca una cámara demasiado estrecha y minúscula para su único habitante que gruñía y rugía desde su interior. Incapaz de usar su Thu´um debido a gruesas cadenas que le bloqueaban la boca, no tenía capacidad de salvarse.

Cada intento de liberación por su parte producía dos reacciones, una descarga de una maquina enana y la risa burlona de sus guardianes. Intento deshacerse una vez más de sus envoltura férrea pero solo consiguió estrangularse. Dándose por rendido se tumbo con abatimiento sobre el lecho húmedo de la celda.

Su viaje por Skyrim se emprendió meses atrás con la caída de Alduin para restablecer el orden, ese viaje le llevo a acercarse demasiado a las montañas de Laberintia, específicamente a una montaña hueca de la que nadie regresaba. Debió tener más cuidado pero los años, aislado del mundo le llevaron a pensar que dicha maldición habría desaparecido. Cuando una bandada de cuervos le ataco debió prever la emboscada en lugar de dejarse llevar y atacarlos.

El ataque se produjo desde arriba, un golpe brutal y salvaje en la espalda que se vio seguido por el enrollamiento del dragón gris entorno a su cuerpo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Cayeron en picado cerca de doscientos metros hasta chocar contra la cima de la montaña que cedió bajo el impacto y ambos volvieron a precipitarse.

Durante una eternidad se precipitaron en el vacio más absoluto sin ver ni oir nada que indicara un final. Y de golpe el suelo llego con violencia y le sumergió en la inconsciencia. Al despertar estaban terminando de doblegarle con las cadenas. Solo tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con la vida de uno de sus captores, un enclenque argoniano. Tras ese incidente nadie entraba en la celda y el agua y la comida eran lanzados por una trampilla del techo a su boca, o a una zona de su boca donde su lengua podía recogerla sin que el cepo le molestara para comer.

Cerró los ojos resignándose a su encierro y esperando que los Dovahkiin lograran dar con él. Si sabían de la existencia de la profecía y de las reliquias el mejor lugar para buscar era Laberintia, con algo de suerte en una de las subcamaras del laberinto de galerías y cuevas podrían hallar la entrada a aquel santuario prohibido, como bien había deducido él.

Los muros aunque gruesos no eran rival para su oído, y percibió más de lo que sus enemigos querían que supiera, eso le daba ventaja sobre ellos, siempre que lograra salir de allí y transmitir a los encargados de evitar la profecía su misión y las trabas que el enemigo les pondrá.

El mundo dependía de que el azar y la buena fortuna guiara a los Sangre de Dragón hasta él. El mundo solo se salvaría si el destino lo quería y los dioses no miraban.


	6. Entrenamiento de imitación

El silbido de una espada afiliada es único, cada espada tiene una voz, una armonía que solo el que la esgrime puede percibirla en todo su esplendor. En combate el batir y entrechocar de dos espadas no es más que una lucha por ver cual tiene una voz mejor. Muy semejante a la lucha de los dragones.

Lo dragones se enfrentan en una lucha dialéctica en la que su Thu`um es su mayor y mejor arma. Las espadas tienen a su portador como única arma de protección. Un mal portador puede hacer perder a la espada más poderosa. Estas enseñanzas intentaba Eirian canalizar a la mente tozuda de Rhaenys.

La joven imperial era muy diestra con su bastón y temible con su magia pero no era capaz de ofrecer una defensa ofensiva solida. Dependía de sus reservas mágicas para combatir. Si se llegaran a acabar en un punto crítico podría morir. Eso era algo que Eirian no pretendía tolerar. Antes de salir en busca de las reliquias y de Paarthurnax empezó a entrenar a Rhaenys en el noble arte de la esgrima. A espada y escudo. Ataque y defensa.

- Retrasa la pierna derecha. Eleva los hombros. No pienses, siente. – ordenaba Eirian mientras golpeaba una y otra vez con su espada. Rhaenys era capaz de desviar la mayoría o bloquearlos pero la cansaban rápidamente. – Utiliza la fuerza de su enemigo en su contra.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres el que golpea. – espetó Rhaenys con un resoplido. Eirian golpeo la rodilla y la joven cayo.

- Usa la fuerza de tu contrario. – le repitió antes de derribarla con un golpe en la cara. Rhaenys se derrumbó pero usando ese consejo rodo como una peonza, uso la fuerza transmitida en el golpe para ganar velocidad y lanzó una patada lateral que derribo a Eirian. Antes que el Khajiita pudiera defenderse tenía la espada corta de su alumna en el cuello. No pudo contener una risa de satisfacción. – Bien. Aprendes rápido.

- Tengo un buen maestro.

- Y muy malas pugas.

- Eso también. – ambos terminaron riendo mientras se sacudían el polvo y volvían a la casa. – Esta mañana recibí una carta de un compañero del Colegio.

- ¿Alguien de quien tenga que preocuparme?

- Tonto… Dice que hace una semana paso por Laberintia y vio un humo negro y denso salir de entre las rocas de los picos.

- Puede que no sea nada.

- O que lo sea todo. Ya viste las imágenes. Un volcán. Si está formándose en Laberintia es mejor confirmarlo y evacuar la zona.

- Odio ese sitio.

- Pues a mí me encanta.

- Por eso lo odio, la última vez lo atravesamos a base de insultos porque a cierta rubia le dio por no llevar un arco con ella.

- Pero que malas son las rubias ¿Verdad? – repuso con sorna. – Nuestro grisáceo amigo tampoco quiso llevar uno.

- ¿Y dónde sugieres que me colocara dos arcos?

- No lleves tantas armas de mano a mano y tendrás sitio de sobra.

- Siempre con la última palabra.

- Siempre. – corroboró Rhaenys entrando en el baño.

- Y siempre adelantándoseme en el baño.

- Si no llevaras una herrería a cuestas me ganarías alguna vez.- dijo Rhaenys a través de la puerta.

- Voy a comprar la comida, y las provisiones. Saldremos mañana.

- Vale. Tráeme algo de miel, tengo el pelo sin brillo.

- Lo que hay que oir. – murmuro Eirian cerrando la puerta de la calle y caminando en dirección al mercado.

Al día siguiente contrataron un carromato que los llevase a Laberintia. Llegaron con las últimas luces del crepúsculo. Acamparon al pie de la montaña para ascender al amanecer. No tenía mucho sentido esperar, era una cueva y como tal el día y la noche le era ajeno y sin importancia. Pero ambos tenían una sensación rara en la nuca, como si estuvieran siendo observados.

Prefirieron esperar al amanecer para entrar para comprobar que nadie les seguía. La sensación de escrutinio absoluto persistió toda la noche y no les dejo dormir. Sus ojos rastrearon los alrededores con minuciosidad pero no vieron nada, ni el brillo de unos ojos amarillos, propio de los lobos. Nada, el bosquecillo estaba muerto.

Antes de que la oscuridad abandonase el cielo ellos ya estaban a la entrada del sistema de cuevas, no habían descansado, estaban agotados y somnolientos pero al menos habían tomado la precaución de subir lo más sigilosamente que pudieron para no atraer la atención de lo que fuera que les vigilase.

En más de una ocasión mientras ascendían se paraban en seco y se giraban alertados por el sonido de unas pisadas que no eran las suyas pero que intentaban serlo. Y en las mismas ocasiones se pusieron de nuevo en marcha sin ver u oir nada.

Entraron a la cámara principal de la entrada, los esqueletos que le impidieron la entrada la primera vez que se adentraron acumulaban polvo en los rincones. Eirian bloqueó la entrada con unas cuantas rocas y Rhaenys la congelo, sea lo que sea lo que los seguía tendría que buscarse otra entrada, y la más cercana haría que ellos estuvieran detrás, alterando las tornas.

- ¡Qué bien! -exclamó Rhaenys - ¿Dónde está el esqueleto de Dragón? – preguntó mirando por la sala.

- Buena pregunta. Y tenemos la respuesta justo delante. Fíjate en el suelo, hay una capa de polvo uniforme pero aquí y aquí, hay señales de arrastre, pero no hay rastro de pies o botas. El esqueleto se ha arrastrado por sí solo.

- Perfecto, primero nos sigue un capullo más silencioso que el batir de una mariposa en plena tormenta y ahora tenemos un dragón anoréxico suelto por este laberinto. Las cosas no paran de mejorar. – espetó mientras le daba una patada a una calavera pulverizándola al chocar contra la pared contraria. Eirian siguió adelante, en esas circunstancias era mejor dejarla desahogarse. Avanzaron un par de kilómetros, siempre bajando. Se encontraron con más restos de sus excursiones anteriores.

- ¿Lo notas? – preguntó Eirian al detenerse en una encrucijada, hacia unos minutos que la sensación de ser observados había vuelto, pero él no se refería a eso.

- Si, delante hay algo esperándonos y los pasillos laterales se escuchan como si hubiera una riada en ellos. – dijo Rhaenys. – Y nuestro amigo sigue detrás.

- Eso me temo. – dijo agachándose. – Podríamos enviar tu familiar a ver que es.

- Eso está bien, pero y si hacemos esto otro. – y diciendo esa frase lanzo una bola de fuego inmensa contra el pasillo adentrándose en una cámara. Algo rugió, Rhaenys corrió con la espada desenvainada y la mano contraria brillando con fuerza a causa de la magia canalizada en ella.

- La madre que… Ese es mi trabajo. – gruñó Eirian siguiendo a Rhaenys al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada y se cubría con el escudo de quitina. Entró en una sala de techos tan altos que se perdían entre las sombras. El suelo retumbó y Eirian salió despedido contra una pared. Algo grande y rápido le había golpeado el pecho. No tardó en levantarse y cargar contra el enemigo, el esqueleto de dragón parecía más grande y temible que la última vez pero eso no estaba achantando a Rhaenys, una fina capa de hollín ya se acumulaba en el cráneo alargado. Rhaenys usaba un hechizo de ascuas y estaba envolviendo en fuego el esqueleto. El dragón lanzó una estocada con su afilada cola, Eirian lo bloqueó y con un mandoble destrozó la punta de la cola, transformándola en una nube de astillas.

- Muérete de una vez ¡Capullo! – gritó Rhaenys con furia, ya no usaba la magia, estaba dándole con el bastón. Y no tardó en darle de patadas. El dragón ya reculaba en un intento de huir pero Eirian estaba tras él. Acorralado intento embestir contra Rhaenys, pero la maga estaba preparada, rodó por el suelo. Abrió la boca y su Thu`um retumbó en el cargado aire. El esqueleto se convirtió en una montaña de huesos de todos los tamaños.

- Cada día estas peor. – felicitó Eirian enfundando su espada, habían bajado demasiado rápido la guardia. El suelo se agrietó. Notaron como la cámara se desmoronaba. Eirian fue el primero en reaccionar, agarró del brazo a Rhaenys y corrió tirando de ella hasta la salida más cercana. Apenas les separaban un par de metros para ponerse a salvo en uno de los pasillos secundarios cuando Eirian notó como perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia atrás. Su cuerpo blindado choco con un ruido metálico contra el suelo que se mantenía firme. Un metro por debajo Rhaenys colgaba ingrávida del vació en el que se había convertido la cámara. No mostraba ninguna preocupación pero su mano se apretó a la de Eirian cuando miro hacia abajo. – No puedes soltarte – le ordenó.

- No estas en posición de ordenarme eso. – bromeó Rhaenys, miró su báculo con cariño y lo soltó para agarrarse con la otra mano a la que le tendía Eirian. El bastón giro en el vació hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

- Si no te sueltas te nombro Archimala.

- No es que no me guste esa proposición, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo cumplirla. Te estas resbalando y no podemos permitirnos caer los dos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Te has dado cuenta antes que yo, hay abajo hay un lago subterráneo, no me voy a matar. Podrás bajar a buscarme. – dijo Rhaenys mientras sus manos seguían resbalando de las de Eirian.

- ¡No! ¡No sabemos que puede haber en ese sitio! – bramó con furia contenida por la aparente indiferencia de su amiga ante una caída mortal. Su cuerpo siguió deslizándose hacia el borde.

- No es propio de ti ser tan brusco. – bromeó Rhaenys, soltó una de sus manos. Eirian trató de volver a atraparla pero no pudo estaba demasiado lejos. Con la mano libre se coloco una mascara de brillos azules. – ¿Estas más tranquilo ahora? Con la mascara puesta podré crear un escudo lo suficientemente potente, no me matare. Lo prometo. – y diciendo esto se soltó.

- ¡Rhaenys! – gritó Eirian en un rugido aterrador.


	7. El laberinto

La zarpa peluda y almohadillada suspendida en el vació infinito se balanceaba sin fuerzas. Rhaenys ya había desaparecido, engullida por una bestia sin compasión que devoraba todo rastro de luz inundando todo su entorno en una mortuoria tenebrosidad. Ni los ojos penetrantes de Eirian eran capaces de atravesar ese caparazón de tinieblas.

Poco a poco, como si de pequeñas gotas de agua que se colaban en su mente, fue percatándose de lo que había ocurrido. Rhaenys ya no estaba, muy probablemente se hallaba muerta o moribunda en la más profunda de las simas. Se levantó como un autómata. Apenas era consiente del movimiento de sus piernas.

Al otro lado de la sala, en la entrada por la que habían accedido, dos puntos de plata fríos y duros le observaban desde la sombra. Eirian pestañeo un par de veces sin prestar atención a esos ojos que le aguijoneaban desde la distancia. Sus ojos bajaron sin rumbo fijo mientras el resto de su cuerpo corría por los pasillos, bajando, siempre bajando. El tiempo dejo de controlarlo, podrían haber pasado segundos o siglos que el apenas notaría la diferencia.

Las cámaras se sucedían, las grietas y cuevas se bifurcaban en miles de posibilidades. Eirian siempre bajaba. Esqueletos, arañas, Trols, cualquier ser imaginable que habitara esas montañas le salía al encuentro en un intento por devorarle o robarle. No supieron que les vino encima. Como un huracán enfurecido las zarpas del Khajiita hendieron las entrañas de los enemigos.

El rastro de destrucción y muerte que causa un dragón habría pasado desapercibido a su lado. La sangre seca se le acumulaba en el otrora sedoso pelaje que ahora no eran más que grumos. Sus ojos escudriñaban cada ínfimo espacio. La sensación de ser observado se acrecentaba cada vez más, los pasos disimulados se oían como el reverberar de los suyos propios. Eirian sabía que si se daba la vuelta vería esas dos pupilas sin vidas clavadas en su espalda. No lo hizo.

Llegó a una vasta grieta de una profundidad inimaginable tanto por abajo por donde le llegaba el suave rumor de un torrente embravecido cuyo eco llegaba hasta él distorsionado por la distancia. Ya había llegado, tras un puente de piedra, una formación natural sin duda, se distinguía la estela de un sendero que bajaba serpenteando por la pared opuesta del barranco.

Cruzó la mitad del puente cuando oyó el repiquetear del acero contra la roca. Esta vez sí se dio la vuelta. A su izquierda, tan lejos que los dos puntos plateados se perdían entre sombras, su visitante. Justo tras él una bestia como nunca la había visto en vida, leyenda o rumor. Una criatura tan alta como ancha, su cabeza sobrepasaba por mucho la de los gigantes.

Una bestia surgida de la llama y la sombra. Como un animal creado por el fuego y envuelto en el humo oscuro que le cobija. Una cara como la de los bueyes con dos cuernos a ambos lados que se curvaban hacía abajo con siniestros resultados para el observador. Una espalda ancha coronada por dos poderosas y temibles alas quebradas y agujereadas como una colcha raída por las polillas.

En una mano portaba un látigo de un intenso fulgor rojo como el de la piedra incandescente de una fragua. En la otra una espada ancha sin filo de la misma altura que el propio Eirian. No importaba la falta de filo solo el peso de tamaña monstruosidad le partiría en dos como un melón maduro.

Sin embargo no intento huir, se plantó delante de la bestia con espada y escudo, una oscura y brillante pezuña del tamaño de la pata de un dragón piso el frágil puente que se quejó con un murmullo de rocas precipitándose al vacío. La bestia hizo restallar el látigo contra la pared del precipicio y esta brillo donde la habían golpeado.

- ¡No vas a pasar! – rugió como lo hacen los Khajiitas en época de territorialidad, en la que luchan por sus dominios como dictaban sus leyes.

El bramido bajo retumbó en el aire extendiéndose kilómetros y kilómetros en el enrevesado laberinto en el que se encontraba, a decenas de kilómetros de la superficie. La bestia infernal le miró con una curiosidad parecida a la que muestra un predador con una presa nueva. Abrió su gigantesca boca por la que un torbellino de aire caliente escapó chamuscando el pelaje de Eirian.

Un grito de batalla surgió de ese averno incandescente, como el de un rio de lava explotando y fluyendo con violencia, consumiéndolo todo y a todos los que se encuentran en su camino. Eirian se sorprendió como el aire caliente le empujaba hacia atrás lentamente. Sus garras se clavaron en la frágil roca y frenó su avance.

La bestia en un alarde de fuerza decidió acabar de un golpe con tan insignificante presa. Dejó caer su pesada espada sobre Eirian con fuerza.

- ¡Llama de Alduin! – gritó Eirian mientras se mantenía en una pose de bloqueo con su espada puesta para frenar el golpe. Un escudo mágico de celestes colores hizo rebotar la poderosa espada de la criatura haciéndola añicos que se precipitaron por la grieta hasta el fondo del infinito. Un nuevo latigazo restallo cegando momentáneamente a Eirian que rodo por el suelo para evitar la envestida que previó, por poco cae por el borde del puente pero ese no fue su mayor complicación. La bestia, aprovechando su ceguera había avanzado y ahora estaba en el centro del puente a escasos metros de él. Se fijo en como la piedra iba resquebrajándose y fundiendo a medida que el monstruo avanzaba. - ¡No vas a pasar! – clamó a los cuatro vientos al tiempo que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lanzaba su Thu`um más potente. La roca terminó por partirse pero no como Eirian esperaba. Todo el puente se derrumbó. Ambos contendientes cayeron en el abismo en una lucha a muerte en la que no podían perder. Eirian golpeaba cuando podía acercarse pero era lanzado contra los límites de la grieta, gran parte de la armadura se desprendió en la caída. El fuego y la sombra los cubrían en un abrazo malévolo.

Eirian no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cayendo hasta que el calor abrasador fue sustituido repentinamente por un frio congelante y una presión inusitada. Había llegado al torrente de agua. Una fuerte corriente tiro de él como si un muñeco de trapo fuera. Por el rabillo del ojo veía desaparecer el brillo rojo de su enemigo que era arrastrado por algún afluente mientras él era conducido a alguna parte por la línea principal de agua.

Las rocas afiladas del fondo de aquel turbulento rio subterráneo le cortaban como cuchillas al rojo. Y tan de repente como el agua le había absorbido le expulsó, Eirian chocó contra la orilla, una orilla de guijarros gruesos y pulidos con poca pendiente. No tenía fuerzas para arrastrarse y ponerse a salvo por si el caudal aumentaba rápidamente.

Alguien sin embargo si tenía dichas fuerzas y tiró de él hasta sacarlo, eran unas manos finas y femeninas, no parecían capaces de cargar con el peso del Khajiita pero entonces unas garras enormes se entornaron en su cintura y fue izado en el aire hasta un lugar seguro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente a medida que tosía el agua que se había acumulado en sus pulmones. Unos segundos de reposo y pudo abrir sus ojos azules. Se encontró ante algo que no esperaba volver a ver pero que deseaba volver a hacerlo. La mirada llena de divertimento de Rhaenys. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Tras ella vio los profundos ojos de Paarthurnax, como dos pozos sin fondo de sabiduría.

- Se suponía que eras tú el que tenía que rescatarme y no al revés. Creo que me merezco el puesto de Archimaga. – dijo Rhaenys a modo de saludo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto entre toses. Aunque profundamente agradecido de que su amiga estuviera bien.

- Veamos… Me he salvado de una caída mortal, he encontrado a Paarthurnax, le he liberado de sus captores y te he salvado de morir ahogado.

- Felicidades, eres la nueva archimaga. – aceptó Eirian mirándola por fin a los ojos habiéndose librado de todo el liquido. – ¿Se puede saber de quién has salvado a Paarthurnax?

- Pues de…

- Ahora no…- les calló el dragón haciéndoles mirar en dirección a la orilla donde la bestia de fuego volvía a erguirse en todo su esplendor como si el baño solo la hubiera vuelto más peligrosa y violenta. – Primero acabemos con él.

- ¿Otra vez tú? – se quejó Eirian llevando la mano al cinto que encontró vacio. Había perdido todas sus armas. – Pues qué bien. ¿No sabrás quien es esta belleza?

- Un monstruo de los tiempos antiguos. Anterior a los dragones y el hombre, anterior a los mismos dioses. Es Morthog, una criatura de fuego y sombra. El ultimo habitante vivo de los seres que habitaban el mundo mucho antes de que el mundo existiera.

- Pues habrá que matarlo – dijo con simpleza Rhaenys.


	8. Rescate y Lucha

Rhaenys nado con todas sus fuerzas, todo lo que llevaba puesto era como una pesada losa que la sumergía aun más en el lago subterráneo. Hacia unos minutos se había soltado de Eirian precipitándose en el vació. La caída fue eterna pero el golpe fue peor. Su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por la fina tela de la túnica Thalmor, golpeo el agua con fuerza. Aun se preguntaba como no se había destrozado todos los huesos, su escudo no había aguantado el impacto contra la superficie tensionada del agua. Se había desvanecido como una pompa de jabón.

El agua entro violentamente por su garganta, por poco se ahoga en los primeros segundos. El pánico la invadió y la necesidad de aire se hizo tan imperiosa que por poco da una profunda bocanada a pesar de hallarse a varios metros por debajo de la superficie. El entrenamiento que recibió del Imperio y de Eirian entro en acción. Su mente bloqueo cualquier deseo o dolor. No importaban. Sus brazos y piernas se agitaron en las heladoras aguas y comenzó a ascender.

Veía puntitos luminosos y la vista se le nublaba pero no sabía si era por la falta de oxigeno o por la oscuridad total que le jugaba malas pasadas a su mente. Al fin, sus manos entumecidas rompieron la calma superficial. La bocanada de aire que tomo a continuación se extendió como la pólvora por la caverna, como si fuera una explosión que habría despertado hasta a los muertos comparada con la silenciosa quietud que invadía el lugar.

Nadó durante largo rato hasta que sus manos doloridas chocaron contra la orilla de roca pétrea. Era una pared lisa y resbaladiza de un metro de altura. Sus uñas se agrietaron y rompieron mientras intentaba trepar pero no le importaba, el entumecimiento hacía que no sentía nada en absoluto, cuando entrara en calor el dolor ya vendría, de momento no le importaría.

Estaba helada y tiritaba de frió pero no se atrevió a encender un fuego para calentarse, no sabía donde estaba y no podía saber lo que había a su alrededor. Miró hacia arriba con la esperanza de ver un punto luminoso, la cámara desde la que había caído. Aumentando su desesperación no vio más que kilómetros y kilómetros de oscuridad por encima, no llegaba ni una pizca de luz.

En ese momento deseo ser una Khajiita, Eirian era capaz de ver en la oscuridad, ella no. Desenganchó el bastón de su espalda y comenzó a andar haciendo un amplio arco con el báculo para saber por donde iba, no quería caerse. La madera bruñida y antigua rozaba el suelo de piedra arrastrando algunas partículas. Andaba lentamente, parando cada pocos segundos al haber creído oír algo que no era más que el sonido de su propia túnica empapada.

La sensación de ser observada había desaparecido, era evidente que alguien los seguía, no era una ilusión producida por la paranoia. Ahora sea quien sea el que los seguía estaría persiguiendo a Eirian. El basto chocó contra algo. Rhaenys tanteo con la mano y descubrió un rectángulo perfecto practicado en la pared que se hundía en la cámara. Se agachó e inspeccionó el suelo con cuidado dándose cuenta que era un pasaje que ascendía.

Siguió andando semiacuclillada utilizando el bastón a modo de ojos, se movía más lentamente para evitar golpear la pared y llamar la atención de lo que sea que hubiera en esas cuevas. La pendiente ascendía lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta se encontró yendo a cuatro patas para poder seguir ascendiendo debido a la exagerada pendiente.

Se colgó el bastón al hombro y siguió avanzando, el frió le estaba pasando factura, sus dientes castañeteaban sin control produciendo un sonido que se extendía a lo largo del corredor. Rezó porque nadie le prestara atención a ese sonido. De pronto se percato que aun llevaba la mascara puesta en la cara, se la quito enseguida y la guardo en la bolsa recordando el tenue brillo que la envolvía.

Siguió avanzando maldiciéndose por lo bajo de ser tan imprudente y olvidadiza. Ahora veía infinitamente mejor, era evidente que el brillo la cegaba y no le permitía ver bien. Ahora era capaz de ver varios metros del túnel antes de que este fuera engullido en las sombras, casi parecía que fuera creándose a medida que ella avanzaba por él. Suelo, paredes y techo parecían limados y pulidos, pero aun mostraban las marcas de los picos y las palas. Ese túnel había sido abierto hace poco, no llegaría a la década de antigüedad, pero no se tenía constancia de que hubiera enanos en estos tiempos.

Su aventura como Sangre de Dragón avanzaba sin pausa pero solo había más y más incógnitas y ninguna respuesta agradable. Rhaenys se paró de golpe, las paredes y el techo desaparecían unos metros por delante. Había llegado al final del túnel, a otra cámara de proporciones colosales, pero era distinta, tenía un tenue fulgor azul por todas partes. Parecía la cueva en la que estaba el pergamino que les permitió aprender el Thu`um de Desgarro de Dragones.

A un par de kilómetros se alzaba un castillo que surgía de la misma roca como si fuera parte de ella. Sabía de la maestría de los enanos pero eso era algo maravilloso, no parecía obra de ningún mortal. Era como si la poderosa estructura hubiera crecido de la propia montaña. En las almenas vio la figura de bravos guerreros sucumbiendo a dragones que se enrollaban y con sus alas de piedra cubrían los puestos de arqueros. Las paredes desde lejos parecían bastas pero a medida que Rhaenys se acercaba podía apreciar la belleza cincelada en la lisa piedra. Si el muro de Alduin la sobrecogió por su perfección, el mural que se hallaba ante ella era un reflejo de la realidad. Cientos de miles de dragones sobrevolaban con orgullo sobre los hombres que no se atrevían a alzar sus cabezas para mirar a sus amos.

Los atrevidos que osaban no solo ver a los dragones sino retarlos caían ante las llamas y era conducido a lo más alto para dar ejemplo de que no debían volver a hacerlo. Rhaenys se detuvo a unos cientos de metros oculta tras unas rocas al pie de una pequeña catarata. La puerta de piedra maciza estaba vigilada por dos seres altos enfundados en armaduras que sin duda Eirian envidiaría. No podía reconocerlos, podían ser Argonianos, Khajiita o humano, la armadura era tan opulenta que ocultaba cualquier rasgo distintivo.

No había ventanas, ni siquiera los ventanucos para los arqueros, los torreones se encontraban muy por encima del suelo para poder treparlos sin cuerda u otra sujeción. Se iba a dar por vencida y alejarse para buscar una salida cuando oyó un murmullo bajo proveniente del castillo seguido de unas risotadas crueles y vulgares, de argoniano. El murmullo se repitió y entonces estuvo segura, era una voz, una voz que conocía muy bien.

La voz de Paarthurnax se filtraba a través del muro impenetrable, un ligero rumor que se colaba entre el aire viciado y llegaba a los oídos de la imperial. El muro era grueso, diseñado para aguantar asedios, no podía estar muy lejos de ella, y debía de haber algún tipo de hendidura o agujero por el que el sonido traspasaba el muro. Se arrastró con cuidado parándose cada segundo para mirar a los guardias. No parecían reparar en ella.

Se pegó a la pared esperando que la falta de luz la confundiera con la roca que había detrás se quito los zapatos reforzados, producían demasiado ruido. Descalza y clavándose toda roca puntiaguda que hubiera llego hasta la pared del castillo donde se escondió de la vista de los guardianes. Una vez estuvo fuera de un peligro inminente se puso a examinar a conciencia cada centímetro de aquella monumental pared.

No había ni un resquicio, grieta o abolladura, solo el mural sobresalía de aquella muralla. Llegó hasta el final de aquel segmento de castillo y se topo con el final de la cueva, el castillo se fundía a la roca de la montaña. No había cuatro paredes solo tres y una montaña entera detrás. Le impresionó pero no lo contempló mucho tiempo pues a sus pies el suelo estaba calido y unos hilillos de humo giraban en el aire surgiendo de una zona que a simple vista parecía igual de hermética, pero al acercarse vio que no era más que una ilusión mágica.

Usando las manos fue probando la anchura de la abertura. No era mayor que la de un ventanuco, pero entraría, con dificultades pero lo haría. Se arrastró a través de la ilusión y acabo por ver el interior de la estancia. Lo que vio la dejo de piedra. Paarthurnax estaba allí, encadenado con las alas inmovilizadas por gruesas argollas, y un bozal de hierro le impedía abrir las fauces pero era capaz de abrirla un poco, lo suficiente para que algo de humo se filtrara entre sus colmillos y ascendiera hasta la ventana en la que se encontraba Rhaenys.

Sus ojos giraron en la cuenca hasta posarse sobre la imperial. Algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzo fugazmente su rostro ancestral. Rhaenys salto al interior de la cámara y sin hacer ruido fue debilitando las cadenas y con un chasquido ruidoso todas cayeron en miles de fragmentos. Un instante después dos argonianos entraron con las armas en alto dispuestos a matar.

No llegaron a saber que les sucedió, Paarthurnax los incinero con una llamarada. Cogió a Rhaenys en su lomo y atravesó el muro de piedra con una explosión de fuego, desplegó las alas y salió volando alejándose rápidamente del castillo y esquivando las flechas que los guardias les lanzaban sin fortuna.

- ¿Qué hacías hay metido, cansino? – preguntó Rhaenys a voz en grito para hacerse oir por encima del viento que generaba el dragón al volar.

- Es una larga historia, ahora me preocupa más encontrara Eirian. He oído a los guardias que Morthog ha escapado a los niveles superiores y que iba detrás del Sangre de Dragón. Dado que la mayor parte del mundo cree que Eirian es el Sangre de Dragón y tú estás aquí, es evidente que está en peligro. – explicó con su habitual parsimonia introduciendo fragmentos de su propio idioma.

- No pienso preguntar cómo has deducido todo eso – sentenció Rhaenys a quien le gustaban las charlas con el dragón pero se volvían pesadas y soporíferas. - ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo?

- Ya vamos rumbo a él, le huelo. – dijo descendiendo en picado, plegó las alas y se introdujo por una grieta de diez o doce metros. Volteó en el aire frio de una garganta que rugía bajo ellos y Paarthurnax aterrizó sobre una orilla, una hendidura socavada en la pared de la grieta. – Rápido, antes de que se lo lleve de nuevo la corriente. – gruñó señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo de Eirian.

- Ayúdame no podré sola con él. – gritó Rhaenys mientras corría en ayuda de su amigo.


	9. Enfrentamiento Fraterno

La criatura enfangada y mojada mostraba una furia tan profunda y malévola que Eirian y Rhaenys se sintieron, durante un instante, intimidados. Eirian aun tosiendo el agua que quedaba en sus pulmones dio un paso al frente y tapó con su cuerpo el de Rhaenys. La imperial bufó indignada y clavó su espada en la cola grisácea del Khajiita.

Este atrapó es rugido de dolor que iba a escapar de entre sus colmillos, Rhaenys le golpeó en el hombro y se puso a su altura. Se miraron un instante, el con el ceño fruncido, ella con indignación y suficiencia; le paso con brusquedad su espada y descolgó su báculo que ya estaba empezando a brillar en la punta enjoyada con minerales.

Paarthurnax a sus espaldas miraba con condescendencia a su contrapartida en el mundo antiguo. El Morthog fue durante milenios, antes de la aparición del hombre y los dragones, el ser supremo del mundo. Pero los dioses aburridos de sus creaciones decidieron poblar la tierra con nuevas criaturas deshaciéndose de los antiguos habitantes.

Ese extraño trío de una humana, un Khajiita y un dragón hizo frente a una criatura que había sobrevivido durante milenios demostrando una fortaleza digna de un dios. El Morthog extendió con un aleteo espasmódico sus alas de cuero ajado que salpicaron con un agua hirviente el suelo a su alrededor lanzando volutas de vapor al aire.

Su pezuña se arrastró por la arena de la orilla creando una zanja ardiente de roca fundida. El cuerpo que hacía unos instantes era pura oscuridad ahora, una vez librado del agua que cubría su cuerpo, era una llamarada cubierta por humo negro. Sus ojos asesinos desde su altura privilegiada, examinaba esa triada de guerreros que acabarían sucumbiendo ante él y ahora estaba planeando a cual atacar.

No pudo terminarse de decidir cuando Eirian se lanzó con un salto de varios metros al cuello de la criatura que reaccionó en el acto. El Khajiita frenó en un segundo y fue lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal capaz de desplazar montañas. Morthog había lanzado un puñetazo que acertó en el pecho de Eirian. Chocó con violencia contra el suelo rodando varias veces antes de que sus garras actuaran de ancla. Siguiendo su instinto alargó el brazo y atrapó el de Rhaenys. Pivotó sobre sí mismo a modo de onda y Rhaenys salió despedida como si de una piedra se tratase.

La imperial no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero aprovechó la situación para juntar sus pies y tensar las piernas. Como si fuera un ariete golpeo el cuello de Morthog que retrocedió un paso antes de apartar a la rubia de un manotazo que le prendió fuego a la mayor parte de la túnica. Por suerte Rhaenys cayó al agua. Paarthurnax alzó el vuelo y embistió a Morthog que era tres veces más grande que él.

Ambas criaturas se enzarzaron en una lucha sin tregua hasta que Morthog sujetándole la cola y un ala lo estampó contra el suelo y luego lo pisoteo antes de darle una patada. Era algo terrorífico que algo pudiera acabar tan fácilmente con un dragón. Paarthurnax aun era capaz de moverse pero no podía erguirse y era posible que tuviera varios huesos rotos.

Rhaenys gateaba unos cientos de metros más abajo, y Eirian era incapaz de tomar la ofensiva, bastante le estaba costando defenderse a duras penas. Ahora solo podía desviar los golpes con las zarpas pues la espada se hallaba a sus pies medio fundida. A su espalda, su cola herida por el corte de Rhaenys, tanteaba todos sus cintos en busca de algún arma pero no encontraba ninguna.

Fue acumulando toda la magia que tenía, que no era mucha debido a la batalla interminable contra aquel monstruo. Esquivó una patada del Morthog que intentó aplastarlo y viendo que ahora estaba en una posición precaria lanzó su Thu`um. "_Fus Ro Dah_" gritó tirando de espalda a la bestia. Eirian continuo con un ataque de hielo que congelo gran parte de la piel pero estalló en un segundo por el fuego que formaba aquel enorme cuerpo.

Uno de los fragmentos del líquido solidificado se le clavo en el hombro tirándolo de espaldas. Morthog agarró el cuerpo peludo del felino y lo tiro con furia. Eirian voló por el aire antes de chocar contra el cuerpo de Paarthurnax que gimió por el golpe. El Khajiita respiró agitado cuando sus manos se toparon con el fragmento afilado de hielo incrustado en su cuerpo. Tanteó el lugar para asegurarse de no haber más perforaciones.

Una sensación de ahogamiento le ascendía por la medula informándole que un pulmón se estaba encharcando con su sangre y con el agua del arma volátil. Aparte de sus propios problemas notó el latir desacompasado y lento de Paarthurnax. Miró hacia la oscuridad donde había visto a Rhaenys. La joven se apoyaba en su bastón con visibles muestras de dolor. Morthog se acercó a ella e intento aplastarla como había hecho con el dragón pero Rhaenys era muy rápida para un ser tan inmenso.

Esquivó uno tras otros todos los embates de Morthog, pero se estaba cansando con celeridad y su oponente no parecía más que hacerse más fuerte con cada intento fallido. Rhaenys lanzaba chispas, ascuas, hielo, todas sus armas mágicas y ninguna hacía mella en él. En un descuido Morthog aferró la pierna de la rubia imperial y como si de un juguete de trapo en manos de un niño pequeño se tratará, Rhaenys iba de arriba a abajo con movimientos rápidos, bruscos y vertiginosos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de tensión para todos Morthog aburrido de su enemigo lo tiro junto a Eirian y Paarthurnax. Después una llama de rojo sangre surgió de su mano hasta conformar una espada verdaderamente inmensa. Tres pasos después el filo casi romo por su tamaño exagerado pendía sobre sus cabezas a punto de caer como una espada de Damocles.

No podían luchar y aun así la primera carga lograron bloquearla entre Rhaenys y Eirian con un custodio pero el impacto destrozó el escudo mágico y les arrancó las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. Morthog volvió a izar el arma para volver a arremete. Eirian cogió la mano de Rhaenys estrechándola con la suya y cerró los ojos esperando el final de toda aquella aventura. Ninguno de los dos esperaba llegar a la vejez con la vida que llevaban pero no imaginaron que sus vidas terminarían en una caverna oculta y olvidada.

Uno no muere como le gustaría pensó Rhaenys demasiado tranquila, el saber de su muerte inminente tendría que haberla alterado y también tendría que estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por resistir, pero se las habían robado, no le quedaba ímpetu para defenderse y no valía asustarse por la cercanía de la muerte, cuando la dama de hielo llegara, ella ya se habría ido.

Paarthurnax por su parte estaba dividido, por un lado su vida inmortal le había enseñado a desdeñar a la muerte por lo que el miedo no le atenazaba como lo habría hecho con cualquier ser pero por otro tenía la sensación de que su vida no podía acabar así a manos de una bestia inmunda.

Todo pareció detenerse, yendo muy lentamente, la espada descendió despacio, pareciendo una estalactita que a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba creciendo y creciendo hasta que los empalase con facilidad. Entonces un escudo dorado y gris detuvo la mortal espada a escasos milímetros de sus rostros. La espada explotó hiriendo la mano de Morthog.

Un segundo después era el propio e incrédulo monstruo el que estallaba convertido en una lluvia de chispas, brasas ardientes y jirones de niebla negra y densa. Eirian y Rhaenys vieron el espacio vació en el que había estado el monstruo cuando se percataron de un brillo dorado a lo lejos en la orilla del torrente subterráneo.

Un hombre cubierto con una armadura de oro que parecía brillar en la oscuridad reinante se acercaba a ellos con arrogancia. A ambos lados un ejército de Argonianos y dragones le seguía siete pasos por detrás. La armadura era tan perfecta, tan bella e inquietante que no podían dejar de mirarla hasta que el hombre estuvo frente a ellos mirándoles con superioridad a través del casco. Entonces habló con una voz sobrenatural que parecía surgir de cada rincón de la caverna y a la vez de ninguno como si solo fuera una voz del interior de cada persona. Era fría, calculada, imperturbable.

- Esperaba más de los asesinos de mi hijo.


	10. Muerte de Salvación

Eirian respiraba con dificultad, cada bocanada de aire era como si le insuflaran acido ardiendo por el esófago. Rhaenys tampoco estaba mejor, tenía un tajo a lo largo de la espalda por el que surgía un torrente de sangre constante, cada segundo que pasaba perdía más color y se convertía en una muñeca de porcelana. La vida se les escapaba a ambos y no lograban canalizar ni un ápice de magia hacia sus heridas mortales.

Carecían de la fuerza necesaria para salvarse, su voluntad férrea se desmoronaba. La espada se escurrió de entre los dedos moribundos de Eirian y cayo con un repiqueteo contra el suelo. Paarthurnax hacia unos minutos que no se movía, no se sabía la causa. Bien podría estar siendo respetuoso con su padre o bien podría haber muerto tras la lucha contra el Morgoth.

La situación había desmejorado bastante. Al menos eso es lo que pensó Eirian de forma sarcástica. Lo poco que les quedase de existencia lo pasarían ahogándose en sus fluidos mientras escuchaban el discurso de turno. No era agradable aunque había cosas peores al menos no morían de aburrimiento en alguna de las numerosas reuniones políticas a las que estaban obligados a ir. Eirian sonrió con mofa por la idea, lo que provocó un latigazo de dolor cuando la risa le abrió aun más la brecha de los pulmones.

Jadeó intentando captar el aire que su cuerpo se negaba a utilizar. Miró de reojo a su compañera. Rhaenys tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba muy lentamente, de manera superficial. Sería tan fácil imitarla y dormirse para alejarse del dolor… Pero no, no podía hacerle eso al mundo, ni a Rhaenys, ni a él mismo. Empezó lentamente a captar toda la energía ambiental que era capaz sin llamar la atención de los dragones.

No pensaba atacar, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. No tenían poder, estrategia ni defensa. Y mucho menos, posibilidades. Lo que intentaba era más audaz y más peligroso. Si no lo hacía bien morirían los dos y el mundo estaría condenado a extinguirse. Bien era cierto que lo que iba a hacer no era por el mundo pero una parte de él debía preocuparse por él.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras su mirada vagaba por la cara de Rhaenys. Sus ojos de acero estaban hundidos pero daban un marcado contraste con el resto de su cara que ahora estaba sucia y cubierta por una cortina de sangre que seguía fluyendo lentamente a medida que la herida se coagulaba. Su zarpa se movió lentamente. Cada nimio movimiento le causaba dolor en cada musculo, articulación, tendón y hueso del cuerpo pero no necesitaba tocarla.

Entrecruzó los dedos almohadillados por los largos y finos de la humana. La mirada azul chocó con la gris. El terror inundó los ojos de Rhaenys cuando el conocimiento entró en su mente como un vendaval. No necesitó más de una mirada para saber lo que se proponía su amigo. Negó con la cabeza casi se puso a gritar, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

Eirian sonrió tratando de infundirle la confianza de la que el mismo carecía. Intentó acercarse y abrazarla pero se contuvo, necesitaba toda la energía posible, eso era la escusa oficial. Pero era más que evidente que si la abrazaba perdería la voluntad y no haría lo necesario.

Las garras se revelaron de entre el suave pelaje, retrajo los labios mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados en una mueca de furia que incluso a los dragones atemorizó. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que Rhaenys no pudo verlo claramente.

Eirian saltó hacia adelante en una nube eléctrica que había formado en escasos segundos. Los dragones rugieron entre enfurecidos y asustados. El hombre, Dios o lo que fuera ni se inmutó solo tuvo que levantar la mano para cubrirse de todos los rayos. Era precisamente el plan de Eirian, cegarlo momentáneamente, el tiempo necesario para poder girarse en el aire y lanzar un rayo azul intenso contra Rhaenys.

Rhaenys sintió energías y fuerzas renovadas, como todas las heridas sanaban rápidamente. Huesos que se soldaban, músculos que se entretejían de nuevo formando una nueva estructura más sana y fuerte, piel regenerándose, cubriendo las heridas y cicatrizándolas sin dejar rastro. Eso era lo que ella sentía y notaba pero también se había formado un segundo proceso por debajo del de curación. Uno que estaba consumiendo toda la magia de Eirian.

Un escudo plateado encerró a Rhaenys. Emitía pulsos de energía cada vez más rápidos hasta que literalmente implosionó. Convirtiéndose en nada más que un diminuto punto de luz, como una estrella demasiado lejana. Rhaenys se había ido, estaba a salvo.

Eirian cayó al suelo, desplomándose sin fuerzas. Los dragones se lanzaron contra él en una vorágine de fuego y garra. El hombre miro con irritación el cumulo de cuerpos que era la carnicería que habían provocado los dragones grises y después miró el punto donde había desaparecido Rhaenys. Rabioso por haber perdido a uno de los Dovahkiin se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cientos de leguas al norte de allí, en El Colegio. Rhaenys apareció con una explosión de luz en su propia habitación o mejor dicho en su propia nueva habitación ya que se trataba del dormitorio del Archimago. El viaje había sido tan intenso que simplemente se desmayó sobre la cama.

Varias horas después se despertó entre sudores fríos. Las pesadillas, las pesadillas que hacía años que no sufría, habían vuelto con más intensidad de nunca. Le costaba respirar y se agarraba el pecho con angustia. Era como si se le hubiese grabado a fuego la imagen de Eirian. Sonriéndole mientras se desmoronaba y tras él una jauría de dragones se lanzaban para devorarle. Deseaba haber desaparecido unos instantes antes. Era cruel y egoísta pero habría preferido la incertidumbre de no saber el destino de su amigo.

Sin saber cómo se acurrucó en una esquina abrazándose a sí misma con las rodillas junto a la cara. Hundió el rostro entre ellas y se dejó llevar. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin parar empapando las ya ajadas y húmedas ropas. La sangre reseca se disolvía lentamente por culpa de las lágrimas, convirtiéndolo en un llanto sanguinolento que surcaba su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

Era un llanto ahogado, carente de todo rastro de humanidad. Lloraba de pura tristeza e impotencia. Estaba angustiado, desconsolada y por encima de todo enfadada. Estaba irremediablemente enfurecida por lo que había hecho Eirian. No debería haber elegido por ella. Era él el que tenía los contactos, el más popular, el que más ayuda recibiría. Tendría que haberse salvado él. Y se había sacrificado solo por salvarla. A sabiendas de que no era lo correcto.

"Las emociones no pueden manejarnos en los momentos importantes o marcarían nuestras decisiones y posiblemente errando en ellas." Había dicho Eirian tras haber matado a Alduin. Eirian siempre era frio y calculador en esas situaciones, sin embargo en el mayor acontecimiento de toda su vida había dejado que sus emociones se inmiscuyeran. Y Rhaenys empezaba a odiarlo por ello. Era incapaz de aceptar el sacrificio y seguir con su vida como si nada. Necesitaba esa emoción para mantenerse cuerda.

Se quedo allí durante horas hasta que el cansancio y el puro agotamiento la hicieron quedarse dormida. Poco a poco se fue desplazando por la pared hasta que se tumbo en el suelo. Aun durmiendo las lagrimas seguían surgiendo. Los sueños la asaltaban con imágenes continuas de dragones, fuego, sangre y dolor. Para terminar con la imagen de Eirian despidiéndose con la mano envuelto en una bola de fuego.

Mientras Rhaenys se removía en sueños, Paarthurnax renqueaba por la caverna. Llevaba siglos en el mundo y nunca se había enfrentado a una situación tan cercana a la muerte. Era inmortal, la idea de ser mortal era simplemente imposible, inimaginable. Cada vez que tenía que avanzar con el ala rota no podía reprimir el jadeo ahogado impropio de su raza.

Tenía que mantenerse en silencio, hacia varias horas que estaba solo. Le habían dado por muerto y se habían marchado. Eso le permitió recuperarse lo suficiente para poder moverse. Aun tardaría bastante en recobrar su salud pero tendría que esperar mucho para que eso fuera una realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en el presente y lo único que consiguió fue un latigazo de dolor en el cuello. Gruño y dio un nuevo paso hacia adelante. Ya estaba sobre el cuerpo de Eirian, el Khajiita estaba irreconocible, una amalgama de carne y sangre seca.

Paarthurnax negó y se acercó aun más apoyando la mandíbula inferior en el pecho de Eirian. El cansancio le inundo y no pudo evitar dormirse sobre el cuerpo que yacía bajo su cabeza.

El mundo sobre sus cabezas empezaba a prepararse para una guerra contra sí mismo. Una tormenta se acercaba por la costa. Una tormenta de nubes negras y rayos que iluminaban el cielo de forma amenazadora. La profecía se cumplía paso a paso y acababan de perder a un paladín del lado de los humanos y los Khajiitas.


End file.
